


Dirty little secret

by PapilioMachaon



Series: Sinful Passions [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Secret Affair, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: It's porn again, I'm sorry :-/
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Series: Sinful Passions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was trying HARD to not end this with some mushy, affectionate moment between Die and Kaoru but I guess I need to accept the fact that I'm a hopeless case. After rewriting the ending 3 times I just gave up and I'm sure if I try it one more time it'll get even mushier. ~_~"

Kaoru grunts silently as he watches Die chatting up some random chick at the bar their band had went to sometime earlier that evening. He watches him twirl his long blond hair between his fingers, tilt his head and smile at her in that charming way that makes every girls knees go weak.

Kaoru wants to roll his eyes at the sheer idiocy of this act but restrains himself from doing so in the last moment and takes a large swig from his beer instead. He hears Toshiya commenting on “Die and the girls” and he’s not able to suppress a little laugh anymore.

Yeah, Die and the girls.  
Little do his bandmates know.

How shocked would they be if they’d find out that hours later it’s not the woman the former redhead takes home with him to get some action between the sheets? How shocked would they be if they’d see their fellow bandmate kneel in front of their bandleader while he feeds him his hard, pulsing cock? How shocked would they be if they would see how much Die loves every minute of it. Loves how Kaoru pushes one tattooed hand into his long hair to pull at it sharply, loves how his fellow guitarists hips would jerk forward every now and then to force his dick deeper into the wet, hot cavern of his mouth.

“Fuck, you look so pretty with my cock down your throat,” he breathes out, feeling the other swallow around him, the muscles of his throat contracting rhythmically around his throbbing manhood.

“Yes. Just like that. Take it, baby. I know you want it,” he encourages and that’s all it takes for Die to start to really go at him. Bobbing his head faster, moaning shamelessly every other minute, making himself gag around the hard flesh while one hand comes up to play with Kaorus balls and its bliss. Sheer and utter bliss.

It could go on forever. The smaller guitarist would love to just fuck the blond’s pretty mouth until he would reach completion, until he would make Die choke on his cum. God, how much he would love to see him swallow his load. But not today.

Today he wants a piece of that gorgeous ass and he is sure the other wants it just as much.

So, with a small groan he pulls away, lets his cock slip out from between the others full lips and watches intently as Die takes a moment to catch his breath. He looks up and when their eyes meet, a little spark of lust flashes through Kaorus system. Dies eyes are almost black with arousal and it turns the leader on to no end. To know that he gets off on this, that he wants this, craves this. It’s so sexy he can hardly breath. Die is so fucking sexy. With his usually so neatly styled hair being all dishevelled and his lips swollen from sucking cock.

“C’mon,” he whispers and helps his bandmate with getting up. They don’t even make it to the bedroom. They don’t give a damn about a soft bed or comfortable couch. They’re just not patient enough.

When Kaoru bends Die over the dining table in the living room the former redhead doesn’t complain, lets him do whatever he wants, lets him get into position and takes his dick like the good slut he is. He moans because it's good. So good how Kaoru pushes himself inside his ass, how he fills him up and makes him see stars. His legs tremble in wild abandon and he is barely able to hold himself up but that’s okay because the table is giving him the support he needs right now and the leader gives him a little time after he’s bottomed out. Time to adjust, time to get a grip, time to appreciate the full length of Kaorus pulsing shaft inside him.

He can feel a pair of lips against his shoulder and small, but strong hands on his hips.

“You know…,” the smaller male says after a moment of kissing the warm, smooth skin of Dies back.

“It doesn’t matter how many girls you flirt with, how much you like to pretend… it won’t change the fact that you like getting your holes filled with cock.”

Dies answer is a low moan. It’s a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He curses under his breath and tells Kaoru to shut the fuck up and start nailing him. And yes, yes, he’s right, so damn right. He likes it, likes getting his ass stuffed with his friends’ manhood, likes when Kaoru talks dirty to him.

And he likes it even more when the smaller man starts to move. It’s hard and fast from the very beginning, the rhythm punishing, thrusts forceful and it’s everything Die wants, everything he needs. He’s shoved against the table over and over again as Kaoru mercilessly pounds into his tight heat, hitting the perfect spot right away and making him delirious with want. He whines and groans because he can barely take the pleasure the older man is forcing upon him.

“Oh God. Oh my God. Oh yes, give me that dick,” he gasps out, causing Kaoru to moan and slam into him harder and then there’s a hand gripping his hair and another one smacking his ass and suddenly everything just gets out of control.

Dies body is shaking as he comes so suddenly it blows his mind. He gets caught in a foggy haze of passion, riding on a wave of something he cannot describe but he doesn’t mind. Nothing else does exist at this moment but that ecstatic high the leader is making him go through with his perfect cock.

Somewhere through the cloud that surrounds his mind he can still feel Kaoru ramming into him once, twice and a third time before pulling out with a drawn-out moan and shooting his load all over Dies sweet backside. He can feel the warm cum on his skin and how the other male shoves back inside him not a second later to ride out the last waves of his orgasm in small, gentle thrusts. Only then he pulls out for good and both men try to catch their breaths. They’re not able to move a muscle. Not until they’re completely back to earth.

The blond stays where he is for a few seconds longer while Kaoru cleans him of his spunk. The act is rather gentle compared to the sex they had had only a moment ago. He helps Die straighten up and gets him to sit on the table before leaning forward so their lips could finally meet in a kiss. It’s the first kiss they share this evening.

“You’re okay?” he asks and the younger male nods.  
“I’m good. I’m… yeah.” Die laughs a little nervous and reaches for his bandmate, pulls him closer and winds one slim leg around his waist.  
“Thanks, I needed that.” he adds, voice sounding kind of coy all of a sudden.

Another laugh, which, this time, belongs to Kaoru, rings through the room.

“Anytime you want. I don’t get the part with the girls but as long as you’re taking home _me_ at the end of the night, I’m fine with that,” he jokes and the look Die gives him is the one of a deer caught in the headlights. He coughs and runs a hand through his long, blond tresses.

“It… To be honest you’re the only guy I’ve been fucking for a while now, so yeah, it’s only you I’m taking home.”  
“What’s with the women?”  
“I’m not into women.”

Die shrugs and Kaoru rolls his eyes. He nudges him with one shoulder and slips his arms around the taller body for a hug afterwards.

“You should get punished for leading them on, you know? And making them believe they have a chance when all you really want is to spread your legs for your bandmate and beg him to fuck your cute ass,” he teases smirking.

“Well, if it’s you who’s doing the punishing?” Die answers winking, leans in and molds his body to Kaorus, sliding his nose along the side of his cheek, his lips eventually finding his ear.  
“I’m sure it wouldn’t be something I wouldn’t enjoy.”

The leader chuckles and presses himself against the blond some more. He reaches for his sexy, tiny butt to pull Die a little closer to the edge of the table and grabs one of those delicious, firm thighs in the next movement. He raises it up a bit so he can push it tightly against the blond’s body to get the perfect access to his ass because Kaoru wants him again, wants him so much. The reignited fire within him runs through every pore of his body and lets his brain tingle in sweet anticipation.

“I kinda like that you’re my dirty little secret and I am yours,” he murmurs against Dies smiling mouth while the other man’s hands grasp onto his shoulders to get some support.  
“Me too,” the former redhead then admits before sealing their lips together once more to share another passionate kiss.

He loves what they have.  
Loves their little moments together.  
Loves Kaoru for the person that he is.

And he knows, knows perfectly well, that the leader feels the same way about him.


End file.
